<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking of Him by BurnishPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016492">Thinking of Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix'>BurnishPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Sexual thoughts, Underage Masturbation, not too explicit, pokemon masters verse, post silver event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable. He couldn't escape that man, not even on a trip to an artificial island.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Silver/Wataru | Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking of Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank pkmn masters for rekindling my love of this ship holy shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silver would not turn down a chance at becoming stronger. When given a chance to train, he would take it. Even if it meant being invited to <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">Pasio</span>. Some weird island that held strange rules to take part in the league there. Not that it mattered to him. As long as he <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">got a chance</span> to prove his strength, he was fine.</p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
<p>It was here that he ran into that damned Champion once again. That man who had always been so encouraging and kind. The one who tried to reach out to him, a little too much for his taste.</p>
<p>He could recall the first time they met and how dumb he thought Lance was. A silly old man parading in a cape, going off about love and care for Pokemon. It sounded stupid back then, but<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">…</span>Silver had also listened to his words.</p>
<p>And he kept doing so, even if he disliked it.</p>
<p>It was hard to avoid the Champion when staying in the same region. Traveling between Kanto and <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">Johto</span> didn't help- that bastard was everywhere he turned!</p>
<p>For a while, he got a moment of peace. Then he <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">was offered</span> a chance to battle on <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">Pasio</span>.</p>
<p>He shouldn't have been so surprised to see Lance here. Especially when he went around with his same old shit. Encouraging the boy and giving him words of advice. It made Silver feel special. As if the other was giving him advice solely for him.</p>
<p>And he wanted more of it.</p>
<p>More of Lance.</p>
<p>"Shit."</p>
<p>The boy sat up from bed, glancing down at the bump in his pants. He shut his eyes for a moment, hoping that this problem would go away by itself. That was never the case. He <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">simply </span>could not control himself whenever his thoughts of that older man plagued his mind. It was a miracle he hadn't thrown himself onto Lance yet.</p>
<p>He runs a hand through his hair, still avoiding looking down. He could ignore it, pretend this never happened even if he was itching to <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">be touched</span>.</p>
<p>He knew what he had to do.</p>
<p>Gray eyes glance to do the door almost expecting for someone he knew to knock. Ethan knew where his temporary place was on the island and it would be hell if he <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">decided to drag</span> him out now. It would be even worse if he brought Lance with him.</p>
<p>The thought of <em>him</em> seeing him in this state only makes his pants feel tighter. Silver clicks his tongue. Whatever. He just has to get this over with.</p>
<p>He undoes his pants, releasing some pressure on his member. It's still clothed by his underwear, although is far more noticeable now. As he slips the hem of them down, his cock stand erect. It's almost embarrassing how hard he had gotten over that Champion.</p>
<p>A hand slides down, fingers wrapping around his cock. The touch makes it twitch in his grasp. He pumps himself without hesitation.</p>
<p>A groan is let out as pleasure courses through his body. He <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">begins to squirm</span> on the bed, wanting to find the right position for this.</p>
<p>Silver eyes shut and he imagines the older man. It wasn't the first time he imagined how he would be in bed and how big his dick would be <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">in comparison</span> to his. He wants to see it, feel it inside of him.</p>
<p>The boy wonders what position he would like. Lance seems to be the type who would want to see someone's face. And he hates the fact that he thinks this much about him. Lance would <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">be </span>gentle and kind to him, as he always was. It wasn't bad, but not when Silver wanted to <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">be destroyed</span> by him.</p>
<p>He moans with his mind whirling in this haze. He doesn't give up pumping, now making his hand moving faster <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">as</span> his imagination keeps up this fantasy.</p>
<p>Thinking of Lance ploughing inside of him, deeper and deeper. Having that man's body press against his. His hands running up and down his body, clutching onto his back as he needed to reach his own climax. Losing himself to the feeling of him hitting his sweet spot. Feeling that warm liquid <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">be released</span> inside his ass.</p>
<p>"Fucking, Lance!"</p>
<p>He moans out his name, back arching as he continues to pump his member. He's so close. <em>So close</em>.</p>
<p>Silver bites down on his lip to stop himself from crying out his name again.</p>
<p>Finally, he releases into his hand. Some got <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">onto</span> his pants and underwear and he curses for allowing that to happen. Silver lets his body relax now, freeing his dick from his grasp. It falls now, having <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">been satisfied</span>. He wished he could do the same, fall on his bed and ignore the cum in his hands.</p>
<p>He lets out a sigh, rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"So much for being pure-hearted."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>